William Smee
William Smee is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Chris Gauthier. Biography Background A man who steals and acquires rare and magical objects, William Smee meets with the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, at a tavern. They make a deal, in which Smee gets a magic bean for Rumplestiltskin, and in return he makes Smee immortal. Rumplestiltskin tells him that only the Dark One has life eternal, so they change the deal so that Rumplestiltskin will 'turn back the clock' and makes Smee young again instead. Smee agrees to the deal, but Rumplestiltskin says that if he fails, then he will 'turn the clock forward' and age William so far that he turns into dust. Smee tries to steal the bean from a group of pirates, but he is caught and held prisoner. However, after a feud between Rumplestiltskin and the pirate captain, Killian Jones, which ends in Killian losing his hand, along with the death of Milah, who was Rumplestiltskin's wife and Killian's lover, Jones uses the magic bean to create a portal to Neverland. Smee joins the pirate crew when he finds out that they are going to a realm where they will not age, and he travels with them to Neverland. Season 2 In Storybrooke, Smee is working for Belle's father, Moe. He manages to kidnap Belle and brings her to Moe, who plans on wiping Belle's memory by sending her over the town border so that she will not love Rumplestiltskin or remember him. Moe's plan fails, and Rumplestiltskin kidnaps Smee and holds him in his basement, questioning Smee on the whereabouts of Killian Jones, who now calls himself Captain Hook. Smee tells Rumplestiltskin that Hook did not go to Storybrooke with everyone else. Rumplestiltskin later uses Smee as a test subject. After he manufactures a potion which, if poured on an object of value, should allow someone from Storybrooke to cross the town border, he pours some of it on Smee's red cap before pushing him over the town line. With his memories still intact, Rumplestiltskin lets him free. However, Smee returns to Hook's side, as Hook arrives in Storybrooke via magic bean. He assists Hook in stealing a shawl belonging to Rumplestiltskin's son Bae, which Rumplestiltskin plans on pouring the potion on so that he can cross the town border and find Bae. Afraid that Rumplestiltskin will find him, Smee plans on leaving Storybrooke, but is caught and confronted by Rumplestiltskin, who then turns Smee into a rat, which scurries away. Season 3 When the second Dark Curse hits, Smee and everyone else in Storybrooke returns to the Enchanted Forest. Smee is returned to his human form automatically, and is still apart of Smee's crew, although their ship is missing. Hook eventually finds The Jolly Roger and defeats the pirate who had stolen it, Blackbeard. After the third Dark Curse returns everyone back to Storybrooke, Smee expresses to Hook how he likes things in Storybrooke like frozen yoghurt, but longs to be on a ship at sea being a pirate. Hook, who is brooding, dismisses Smee and warns Smee not to question him again. Hook, Smee and Henry are attacked by flying monkeys, but Smee escapes. Season 7 Alternate Timeline Smee is seen on The Jolly Roger when Hook brings Emma back for a nightcap, trying to get rid of a rat on deck. Trivia *He is based on Mr. Smee from Peter and Wendy. *Smee is the first person to cross the town border without losing his memories. *Smee enjoys frozen yoghurt. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E21:' "Second Star to the Right..." (flashback) *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" (flashback) |-|Season 3= *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" (flashback) *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" (flashback) |-|Season 6= *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters